Field of the Technology
The present disclosure relates generally to messaging with use of portable communication devices, and more particularly to user interface techniques for use in communicating text and photo messages from mobile communication devices which communicate in wireless communication networks.
Description of the Related Art
Portable communication devices, such as wireless communication devices operating in wireless communication networks, include capabilities which include voice telephony and messaging. The messaging may include text messaging, such as short message service (SMS) messaging or multimedia messaging service (MMS) messaging, electronic-mail (e-mail) messaging, instant messaging, messaging in chat sessions, as a few examples.
These devices may also include camera modules for capturing photographic images. In some approaches, messaging functions and photo functions are provided as separate applications or processes, where the features of one function are accessible from the other function. Here, the processing steps involved typically disrupt the natural flow for messaging for the end user, options are limited, and the communication experience may be cumbersome and inefficient. For example, the end user may initiate a camera application, take a picture, and save the picture in device memory. Subsequently, the end user may access a menu for selecting a messaging function, attach the picture to a message, and send the message using the messaging function. On the other hand, for example, the end user may initiate a messaging application and compose a message. If the end user desires to send a picture in the message, the end user may then access a menu for invoking the camera application and then take a picture. Subsequently, the end user will attach the picture to the message and send it.
What are needed are methods and apparatus to overcome these and related or similar deficiencies of the prior art. The same or similar problems may exist with other types of features and functionality.